Tris the Wandering Warrior
by 4rgeMonger
Summary: It is a time of culture and innovation, with warriors from around the globe coming to Capital for honor and glory. Tris is a knight who is very traditional, and unfortunately, the invention of the hand cannon is seeing the death of tradition. Tris must fight for tradition, while many others will fight for progress. Can she save the way of the warrior? (T for violence)


Tris the Wandering Warrior chapter 1

The Start of the End

A/N: Sup, 4rgemonger here, doing what I swore I would never do again. Yes, Allegiant left me so broken I swore I would never write another divergent fanficition, but here I am again, doing just that. Well, its most likely because the hole left by the end of the trilogy was more gaping then the one caused by all the deaths. Unfortunately, I will be deleting Initiation with a Fault and New Initiates Rewritten, as they're so overused it isn't even funny. Also, if you want a character in this story, you'll have to role play on my forum. Without further ado, my story.

Tris ducked down and narrowly avoided being decapitated by the huge scaly beast. It soared into the air and gained altitude, obviously readying for another dive. Tris hefted her war hammer and pointed it at the dragon, muttering something inaudible. Suddenly, rows of red runes appeared in front of her hammer, and several of these runes began to glow, forming an ancient word. The dragon came down into another nose dive, opening its mouth wide. Tris waited patiently three seconds, sweat drops rolling down her face. She fired a fireball at the dragon, the projectile flying straight into the dragon's mouth. The dragon's eyes burned with flame, as did its nostrils and it fell like a weight. Dirt and grass flew everywhere, and Tris took that as a good sign. She stalked closer to the crater, tower shield up and in front of her. She breathed heavily and closed in on the crater, looking in she saw the dragon, trying hopelessly to get airborne. She jumped into the hole and hoisted her war hammer high. She brought it down on the dragon's skull, ending its life of suffering. She pulled her knife out and pushed it into a part of the dragon's face, applying pressure and popping one of its scales off.

"You know, if that dragon wasn't such a common breed I might think you're a strong warrior," a high pitched female voice said. Tris sighed exasperatedly and plucked another scale.

"I'd like to see you do better, Christa," Tris said to her tall, dark friend. Christa chuckled again and walked around the crater several times, examining the dragon and Tris' work on it.

"Hey, I know a guy in Capital who pays good money for dragon scales," Christa said, her eyes becoming coins. Tris sighed for what seemed the hundredth time; Christa just had that air that made you want to claw your eyes out.

"Are you going to help?" Tris asked angrily. Christa shook her head, as if it was a simple question. In truth, to her it was.

"I'd get my dress dirty," she said casually, causing Tris to grunt in displeasure.

"You don't seem to mind getting your 'oh-so precious' ball gown dirty with blood. Just yesterday you let your familiar kill a bandit, and you got his blood and soul all over you," Tris reminded her. Christa smirked and made the face that Tris hated more than anything. It was a face that said, 'oh really inferior person? Is that what you're saying?'

"Well it didn't require manual labor to kill him; I just had to expend some of my huge reserves of mana to summon a beast. Then, I sat back and watched my beast rip the poor bandit to shreds, simple as that," Christa remarked. Tris just sighed, but heard an all too familiar noise from all around. She heard Christa shriek; only one creature scared Christa. And in its own way that creature was the most deadly of them all. "Tris, there are rats everywhere!" Christa said. Tris sighed and ran up the sides of the crater, pack full of dragon scales.

"I guess I don't need anymore," Tris mumbled to herself angrily. She stood up and saw that there were indeed giant rats all around, but there was something much worse. There was a short cloaked figure, with the snout of a rat. He stood behind all the rats, and though Tris had never seen one, she figured she was looking at a Skaven.

"The scales please," the skaven said in a scratchy voice. Christa reached for Tris' pack, but Tris slapped her hand.

"You'd think these were moths with the way you're acting," Tris growled. That unnerved Christa even more than the mention of moths. Christa pulled out a small thing, mostly wood, but with steel on it. "Christa!" Tris screamed. Christa aimed the device at the skaven and pulled a small piece of metal. A thunderclap went off, and the skaven fell backwards, dead. The rats scattered, and Tris slapped Christa in the face, hard. The fact that Tris was wearing an iron gauntlet didn't help.

"What?" Christa asked angrily.

"You bought a flintlock?! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT HAND CANNON'S?!" Tris screamed. Christa looked at it in her hands.

"That they usurp the jobs of warriors everywhere, and that only ruffians who have no training in combat will use them. But Tris, I have no combat training! And plus, my magic isn't even that good!" Christa yelled, more defensively than angrily. Tris sighed, and Christa saw the hurt in her eyes. Christa placed it on the ground in front of Tris. Tris looked from it to Christa, and she sighed. Tris wrapped both hands around her war hammer's handle and she brought it down onto the flintlock, crushing it. Tris took a step forward and embraced her friend, knowing that Christa was always unsure about herself and that buying a hand cannon would've made sense should Tris have been in Christa's shoes.

"Now, let's go to Capital," Tris said.

A/N: The time line is a little wonky, though that's because of the plot which I can't tell you. A lot of the ideas for situation have come from fantasy games and books, so there'll be a lot of Easter eggs for you guys. Leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome. Also, feel free to suggest something, remember to visit my forum!


End file.
